User talk:81.151.121.32
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mirai Moon page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mirai Moon (talk) 20:18, September 8, 2016 (UTC) as far as I know, people think they've figured out the first step... but I don't think anyone's actually got any further - mirai moon - 19:44, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I thought it... could have been a lot better. I don't think it really put brackets around anything like they said it would. They kinda just did the expected thing and showed the origins of Primis. I feel like, if they truly wanted to put brackets around everything, they should have answered some of the lingering questions; and the way it ended feels like the brackets are flimsy pieces of paper. Maybe more questions are answered with the ciphers, but it seems lazy to do so like that. I dunno. People think there could be another easter egg, and if there is, I hope it ends with a more... conclusive conclusion. - mirai moon - 21:24, September 19, 2016 (UTC) The children are the physical embodiment of the souls of the characters that were trapped in the Summoning Key.... I think? I agree, it kinda came out of nowhere. - mirai moon - 21:21, September 20, 2016 (UTC) I feel like Moon was the map that backed them into a corner, because Origins was like "okay this is a prequel. We can do anything!"... and then they kept backing themselves into corners.While I'd like to see the original-original cast, the thing with Moon's ending kinda leaves the world blown up, as we see it in Black Ops II. I'd like to have an original cast and TranZit cast meetup adventure thing, with the eight of them teaming up to destroy the moon and the MPD, but at the same time, I'm not entirely sure how they'd end up accomplishing that. Also Shadows of Evil was pretty important because, without that map, none of the other BO3 maps would have happened; since Richtofen steals the Summoning Key from them. The SoE cast aren't heard from again because it's implied that the universe they are in is destroyed/blocked off, kinda like Mob of the Dead from Black Ops II. - mirai moon - 21:43, September 21, 2016 (UTC) have you got a link to the specific image you want? - mirai moon - 16:04, September 22, 2016 (UTC) either of these? https://i.ytimg.com/vi/nqQx_b30Snk/maxresdefault.jpg https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1d/6b/c3/1d6bc3dcee2cb88851d09e91c255c8e4.jpg - mirai moon - 16:08, September 22, 2016 (UTC) File:1d6bc3dcee2cb88851d09e91c255c8e4.jpg - mirai moon - 16:15, September 22, 2016 (UTC) File:War of Heroes Adapted.png - mirai moon - 16:35, September 22, 2016 (UTC) either alternate timeline, so it didn't actually happen, or it was a super-secret war that was erased from history? - mirai moon - 17:12, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ....the universe is destroyed? I'm honestly not sure. - mirai moon - 17:22, September 22, 2016 (UTC)